KNK shorts
by indite
Summary: 3 KNK short stories. Mostly revolving around Hiroomi.
1. It's Okay

**Author's Notes:**

This is a series of 3 short stories. I wrote them a long time ago with the intention of drawing them as short comics. Keep this in mind, as this might explain the lack of details. Some parts were originally meant to be explained with art and dialougue which are obviously not included in this fanfic.

I do intend to draw the stories out someday, but in the meantime, hope you enjoy the stories.

The following story is told in Nase Hiroomi's view.

_Disclaimer: I do not own KNK or the characters involved. All rights belong to their respective creators._

* * *

Because of our family's reputation, the 3 of us siblings have always led very different lives from others.

Being isolated from the rest was very lonely. I often tried to seek attention and affection from my family members, especially my eldest sister.

Unfortunately, she was very much an expressionless and quiet person. Although she was concerned for our well-being, she would always maintain an air of formality between us.

In other words, she distanced herself from my little sister and me, and wouldn't give us the affection we so craved and needed. I don't hate her for it though.

She was also at times harsh with the two of us. My youngest sister probably also suffered because of this.

* * *

But I don't want my younger sister to feel unloved like I did. And so...

_I will shower her with twice as much affection, in place of the lack of it from my elder sister._

_And I will continue to dote on her always, as long as I can see her smile._

That's why... it's okay even if I'm called a pervert.

* * *

"...it's okay even if I'm called a pervert." Hiroomi spoke aloud.

He closed the book he was reading: _Imouto_ _Anthology._

"That was so... touching and beautiful!" He sobbed. "We definitely need to include this in the '_Lady of the Night_'!"

"Definitely NOT!" A book flew towards Hiroomi and hit his head mercilessly.

The book was thrown by none other than Mitsuki, who then harshly said: "Pervert. Go die." Hiroomi's HP was instantly depleted.

Hiroomi gave her a meaningful look, but then Mitsuki did not say any anything.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Where did you find that anthology?"

"Ah ah, do not underestimate the abilities of a sis-con."


	2. Reason for the Scarf

**A/N:**

This story is the shortest and the crappiest one.

_Disclaimer: I do not own KNK or the characters involved. All rights belong to their respective creators._

* * *

"_Aaah...help..._" Hiroomi's voice came out so weak, it frightened even himself. He couldn't move at all. His limbs felt numb. From fear or pain, he didn't know.

_It's so cold...it hurts._

White noise, particularly the sound of ice freezing, echoed in his ears.

_Stop it...!_

"Bear with it." The woman's icy breath fell on his face.

* * *

Hiroomi woke up with a start. He was drenched with sweat.

"_Bad dream._" He thought to himself.

It was morning. He quickly got prepared and left his room.

"Good morning, Izumi-neesan."

"Good morning." His elder sister smiled kindly.

Hiroomi avoided her eyes.

He couldn't bring himself to look at the woman whom he only just dreamt of.


	3. Comfort

**A/N:**

I think I liked this one this most.

This story is supposed to take place sometime during the KNK episode "Chartreuse Light". It's about Akihito's depression after his youmu transformation while fighting the Hollow Shadow.

_Disclaimer: I do not own KNK or the characters involved. All rights belong to their respective creators._

* * *

_When you get down to it, we are all alone._

Akihito was still lying on the park bench when the sun begun to set. He had skipped school today, because his youmu transformation that day had still left him feeling depressed.

If not Kuriyama-san, it could have been possible that someone would have died; himself, or worse still, the xenors whose relationships with him were ones he closely valued.

He was a dangerous entity whose existence was almost forbidden.

Just as he was having these negative thoughts, Hiroomi appeared.

"Akkey."

Akihito could only look at him with a painful expression. He did not want to face him especially while he was feeling so vulnerable. He sat up.

"I heard you skipped school today." Hiroomi took a seat beside him. Akihito made a non-committal noise.

Hiroomi did not say anything. He seemed to be waiting for Akihito to speak.

"I'm sorry," Akihito said softly. He felt like he owed Hiroomi another apology.

"Akkey. I know _it_ bothers you, but the truth is that no one actually blames you."

_It _probably refers to Akihito's transformation.

"I..." Hiroomi paused as if to hesitate, as if to choose his following words carefully.

"I've known you long enough to understand why you did what you did. None of it left me with a bad opinion of you."

"So please don't put yourself down." There was a hint, just a slight hint of plea in his voice.

A silence passed between them. The sound of the breeze seemed to accentuate the silence.

Those words did not completely dispel Akihito's unease, but it definitely brought some relief to his pain.

Akihito was the first to break the silence.

"So what brings you here, Hiroomi?" He said, trying to be more of his normal self.

"My beloved sister has tasked me with an important mission today."

* * *

Akihito was dressed up in a kimono.

"What is this?"

Hiroomi stuck his hands into Akihito's armpits.

"We are going to the lantern festival."

"L-L-LET GO OF ME!"

Akihito regretted ever letting Hiroomi comfort him.

* * *

**Postscript:**

Yeah, this one hints a little of Hiroakkey. Whoops.

And this concludes the end of the 3 shorts I have. Thank you for reading them! ovo


End file.
